Why does it always rain on me?
by mondscheintomate
Summary: In einer regnerischen Nacht wandelt ein niedergeschlagener Yamato durch die Straßen Tokios. (Taito)


**WHY DOES IT ALWAYS RAIN ON ME**  
_(von Travis)_

Mit der Dunkelheit kam auch der Regen. Kalt, nass und unaufhörlich prasselte er auf die ungewöhnlich menschenleeren Straßen. Selbst für eine Herbstnacht, waren die Temperaturen eisig. Aus den Gullydeckeln stiegen dichte Dampfschwaden auf und verwandelten, von den Straßenlaternen angestrahlt, die nächtliche Szenerie in ein unwirkliches Bild. Geräusche, wenn es welche gegeben hätte, wurden vom gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Regens und des Windes übertönt. Völlig unhörbar wandelte ein Junge zwischen den hohen Wohntürmen und Bürogebäuden umher. Unscheinbar in Schwarz gekleidet. Vor einem noch geöffnete Kiosk blieb er stehen. Die bunten Lichter der Auslage und der Reklameschilder spiegelten sich auf der nassen Straße. Die Digitalanzeige über der Tür wechselte zur Uhrzeit – 2:47 Uhr.

_I can't sleep tonight.  
Everybody's saying everything is alright.  
Still I can't close my eyes.  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all of these lights.  
Sunny days, where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong._

Yamato seufzte. Die Nacht hatte noch gut 3 Stunden. Etwas unsicher lief er weiter. Er wusste nicht wohin. Seit Tagen schon, trieb es ihn Nacht für Nacht auf die Straße. Schlafen konnte er sowie so nicht. Und in seinem Zimmer wollte er nicht bleiben. Kam sich eingeengt, eingesperrt vor, ohne die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er musste einfach raus, die eisige Kälte spüren, die frische Luft atmen – doch sie verfolgten ihn. Immer. Wohin er auch ging. Die Stimmen.

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning, I can't avoid the lightning_

Wann immer er wach war, regnete es. Nicht nur draußen, sondern auch in ihm drin. Eisige Kälte und ständiger Regen spülten alle klaren Gedanken mit sich. Jeden Tag. Jede Nacht. Seit seinem 17. Geburtstag. An diesem Tag hatte sich alles geändert. Sein Leben, sein Verhalten, seine Gefühle und Gedanken. An diesem einen Tag wurde eine Welt für ihn zerstört. Die Welt, in der er leben wollte. Jetzt stand er vor den Trümmern eines Traumes, konfrontiert mit der Wirklichkeit. War er selber schuld daran?

_I can't stand myself.  
I'm being held up by invisible men,  
still life on a shelf when  
I've got my mind on something else.  
Sunny days, oh where have you gone.  
I get the strangest feeling you belong._

In dieser einen Nacht war er Taichi nahe gewesen. Näher als je zuvor. Nicht nur körperlich. Sie hatten sich schon hundert mal berührt. Hatten sich umarmt, sich an den Händen gehalten, zusammen geweint und gelacht. Taichi war schon immer etwas besonderes gewesen. Aber in dem Moment, als Tai neben ihm lag und ihm die grausame Wahrheit ins Ohr flüsterte, starb Yamato.

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning, I can't avoid the lightning._

Taichi hatte eine Freundin. Yamato hatte es befürchtet. Die Angst vor dem Verlust war immer allgegenwärtig gewesen. Jeden Tag hatte er gehofft, Tai würde für immer bei ihm bleiben. Ihn lieben, mit ihm Hand in Hand durch den Park streifen. Aber Yamato hatte nie etwas gesagt. Hatte seine Gefühle für Tai mit sich herumgetragen, bis es zu spät war. Er hatte Tai an ein Mädchen verloren. Sein schlimmster Albtraum war grausame Wirklichkeit geworden.

_Oh, where did the blue sky go?  
Oh, why is it raining so?  
It's so cold._

Hätte ein Geständnis etwas geändert? Wäre Tai bei ihm geblieben? Hätte Tai seine Gefühle erwidert? Oder hätte er ihn noch früher verloren? Die Angst vor der Ablehnung hatte er zusammen mit der Möglichkeit beidseitiger Gefühle immer verdrängt. Lebte lieber in seiner Scheinwelt. Hatte Taichi jeden Tag für sich. Konnte mit ihm reden, mit ihm Lachen und einfach bei ihm sein. Nie hätte sich ein anderer Mensch zwischen sie drängen können. Es gab nur sie beide. War das jetzt für immer verloren?

_I can't sleep tonight.  
Everybody's saying everything is alright.  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all of these lights.  
Sunny days, where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong._

All diese fragenden Stimmen. Sie machten ihn verrückt. Brachten ihn um den Schlaf. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Tai in den Armen eines Mädchens. Und wenn er wach war, verfolgten ihn scheinbar endlos vielen Fragen. Was um ihn herum geschah, nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Wollte niemanden sehen oder sprechen. Vor allem wollte er Tai nicht begegnen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Wie sollte er damit umgehen?

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning, I can't avoid the lightning._

Der Regen wurde stärker. Yamato stand in einer Straße, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte sich wieder verlaufen. Das kam in letzter Zeit häufiger vor. Gewollt und ungewollt. Er wollte auch gar nicht mehr nach Hause. In sein Zimmer. In sein Bett. Dort hatte Tai gelegen. Es würde ihn umbringen. Nicht sofort aber langsam und stetig. Die Schule. Er würde Tai nicht aus dem Weg gehen können. Würde ihn jeden Tag sehen. Zusammen mit seiner Freundin?

_Oh where did the blue sky go?  
Oh why is it raining so?  
It's so cold_

Warum nur. Warum musste ihm so was passieren? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben? Die Stimmen, die seinen Kopf mit Fragen, Anschuldigungen und „Was wäre wenn ..."-Spekulationen regelrecht bombardierten wurden immer lauter. Yamato ging in die Knie. Presste beide Hände auf die Ohren. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Wollte das es aufhört. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er weinte hemmungslos. Auch das wollte er nicht.

Warum nur?

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning, I can't avoid the lightning.  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Why does it always rain on ..._

Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. Ganz vorsichtig und sanft. Ein Hauch von Wärme umgab sie. Eigentlich ein schönes Gefühl. Aber Yamato nahm es nicht wahr. Zusammengekauert kniete er auf der Straße, unter der Last der eigenen Gedanken zusammengebrochen. Ein Regenschirm versuchte den prasselnden Regen von ihm fern zu halten. Zwischen Schluchzern wiederholte er immer und immer wieder Tai's Namen.

Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern, wärmte und stützte ihn.

Langsam beruhigte sich Yama, öffnete die Augen und sah verschwommen ein Paar brauner Augen, die besorgt auf ihm ruhten. Dann lächelte Tai.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen."


End file.
